


ColdFlash one shots

by I_ship_it_101



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, FC Barcelona, Football | Soccer, M/M, Manchester City vs Monaco, Randomness, Will add tags as I go, anti real madrid, coldflash - Freeform, domestic coldflash, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_it_101/pseuds/I_ship_it_101
Summary: I have enough random coldflash on my computer to wright a whole story. So here you go.





	ColdFlash one shots

  * B : What are you doing?



L : Watching soccer. You are familiar with the sport, yes?

B : Yes, Snart, I know what soccer is. I'm not a big fan of it tough. Too much diving and not enough excitement.

B : What?

L : Soccer isn't exciting? Kid, you shouldn't judge the sport 'cuz of one bad mach you've seen. And diving? Must have been a Real Madrid game.

B : How did you - you know what, never mind.

L : Believe me, Barry. A single Barcelona game or any Premier League game would easily change your mind.

B : Why Barcelona?

L : Please, I haven't met anyone who hasn't gaped after watching the magic that is Lionel Messi.

B : Is it because of the name?

L : Nope.

L : I'd tell you more about him, but you need to see it to believe it. The man is pure _magic_. But Barca don't play until next week, so you'll have to settle with the madness that is Manchester City vs Monaco. Beer?

B : Sure, but it doesn't really do anything to me.

 

***45 minutes later***

 

B : What the **FUCK** did I just watch?!

L : _Real_ soccer.

B : That was literal Hell! How can they play like that?! I nearly got a heart attack **FIVE TIMES**! And that was just the first half!

L : I take it you're enjoying it so far?

B : Are you kidding me? I LOVE IT!


End file.
